madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Muozinel Invasion of Brune
|strength1= 6.000 *2.000 (Silver Meteor Army) *4.000 (Olmutz Army) ---------- 7.000 (Thenardier Army) |strength2= 50,000 *20.000 Advance Unit *30.000 Main Force |casualty1 = ??? |casualty2 = Almost half of soldiers |aftermath= Muozinel Army Retreats Silver Meteor Army became a heroic army }} The 'Muozinel ' was the the fifth war in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where Muozinel Army launched its 50,000 strong army to invade Brune after Roland was "executed" for unable to slay Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Silver Meteor Army. Even with Thenardier Army tired to repel their southern invaders, it was the Silver Meteor Army struggling the most in its battle against the massive Muozinel Army despite outnumbered in troops strength and even resources. With the help from Ludmila and Olmutz Army, Agnes prisoners and even Brune Knight supports, Muozinel's invasion was foiled. Prelude The death of Roland not only saddened anyone know knew him, it also put Brune even more dangerous position, especially Muozinel who seek it as their best opportunity for their invasion. With 20,000 strong army for its invasion, Agnes was fallen and its people became Muozinel's prisoners. While Ganelon Army proceeded to Brune's western border to enforce their defense against their western enemies, Thenardier divided his army in two to defend Brune: He lead his 7000 soldiers against the southern invaders while Stead led 13,000 army to keep defend Nice, as well to keep Ganelon at check. Meanwhile, Tigre had to lead the Silver Meteor Army without Eleonora Viltaria, who went away to rescue her friend. Even worst, due to his position as Brune's "traitor", they had to act on their own without assistance with Brune or Zhcted. Mashas and Hughes had to return for Territoire to fortifying their defense. Liberation of Agnes With only initial Manpower of 2000 Soldiers. Tigre began to scout to see Muozinel's Army movements. He plan to liberate the slaves but he refrain himself since the Army was too much for guarding the slaves. After the reconnaisance he decided to make a sneak attack by utilizing the sun angle as mass army even he lead few soldiers in the first battle (Around 300 Soldiers) without any components from Zhcted in order not to being compromised their true army. Tigre got Kashim's attention after repeatable sneak attack which reduces the army from 20.000 to 18.000. This delivers Kashim to take action by executing some of Brune Soldiers due to cowardice treason against Muozinel. In the last encounter with Kashim, he deploy 3.000 Advance Army ahead of him while Tigre only deploy 600 Brune's Army in advance and challenge Muozinel's Army head-on. Kashim know they won't take his army head-on due to lack in numbers however when the archers are ready to attack Tigre's Army, Rurick appears with bringing Zhcted Army and demoralized the 3.000 Advance Army. Kashim who believed in his army will keep holding on saw Tigre is making the shot to him for over 300 Alsins range. Believe it was a bluff he decides to ignore it however he was hit by the headshot from Tigre's arrow and Rurick announce the death of Kashim immediately as soon as Kashim is killed. Hearing this Muozinel Army routes while Rurick handles the pursuit which the death toll of Muozinel Army increases from 3.000 to 8.000 and the total casualties is half of Kashim's Army has been decimated and rejoined the main force. After freeing the slaves, they are surprised after gaining information from the slaves that Muozinel's main force is 30.000 and Kashim's Army they encounter was an Advance Army is joining them, making in total 40.000 soldiers. Hearing this they decides to withdraw the battle lines for a while however 3.000 to 4.000 Muozinel's Cavalry began to pursuit them and Tigre bringing few of Zhcted soldiers with him as the attempt to delay their progress. Tigre and Zchted Archers are killing several of Muozinel's soldiers but their speed is not slowing down until both of the armies saw another Army with 4.000 Cavalry. Tigre recognized the flag and it turns out Olmutz Army commanded by Ludmira Lourie has come to help him. Battle of Ormea ---TBA--- Aftermath ---TBA--- Trivia *Despite sharing their patriotism for Brune and repelling the same enemy, Thenardier and Tigre did not worked together in battle . This mostly due to Zion's death in Tigre's hands; moreover, Tigre became Brune's traitor due to his "alliance" with Zhcted to repel Zion's army from Alsace. * Even Thenardier plan was to lure 20.000 Muozinel troops deep into his territory and make a strike on them once lured enough, he was actually a step behind from Tigre whom decides to intercept 20.000 Muozinel troops at Agnes, making Thenardier are not participated in every battle with Muozinel. Reference Category:War